thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon
'Gordon '''is a big, blue, fast Express engine who usually pulls the Wild Nor Wester. Bio Adventures on Rails He was designed by Sir Nigel Gresley as his experimental A1 'Pacific', referred to as the A0. He was built at Doncaster Works in 1922, and ran test trials on the Great Northern Railway. Gresley then opened him up to sale for a trial. The Fat Controller quickly bought him and he was successful enough on the North Western Railway, to become an official member. Over the years, he has caused trouble for the Fat Controller, such as falling into a ditch, going on strike with James and Henry, bursting safety values, and more. However, he is still a reliable engine who takes great pride in being the fastest engine on the Island. Persona Gordon's important position as the engine who usually pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and arrogant, with good reason too; he is the strongest engine on Sodor. Gordon's philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike, he seems to have abandoned this philosophy. Because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important jobs and either sulks when he does not, or gets jealous of those who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. Sometimes Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the younger engines advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly honest, though. Basis Gordon is the experimental A1, referred to as the A0 'Pacific'. Livery Gordon is painted NWR blue with red lining, a yellow '4' on his tender with a red border, and black rectangular buffers. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry and the Trucks ''(cameo), Henry and the Express (Season 8), Trouble] (cameo), Restoring Vicarstown, Henry, James, and Nexus (cameo), Henry and the New Engines (does not speak), and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper (cameo) *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother, James and the Flying Scotsman, Edward's Heating Solution, Edward the Back Engine, Flying Scotsman and the Express, Turntable Trouble, The Case of the Missing Tankers, Gordon's Double Chimney, The Day of a Busy Engine (cameo), and Nix's Halloween Tale (cameo) *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (Season 10) (mentioned), Thomas' Snow Rescue (cameo), Stationmasters and Christmas, Snow (cameo), Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast, New Year Problems (mentioned), and New Year Resolutions *Season 11 - Old Iron (cameo), Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix (cameo), Nix and the Troublesome Boys, Night Engine (does not speak), Edward Returns, and Duck the Great Western Engine *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again, David's Restoration (does not speak), Bowled Out, Dirty Percy, and Freedom at Last! (mentioned) *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity, New Friends, Old Enemies, and Paxton and Norman *Season 14 - James and Paxton, Edward to the Rescue (does not speak), Nix and the Flying Kipper, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks, and Something Fishy (does not speak) *Season 15 - Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine, Edward and Rocky Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Stuck in the Mud (cameo), Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Streamlined Engines, Memory Loss, and Dave the Diesel Gallery GordonGoesForeignRS6.PNG TheTroublewithMud56.jpg ThomasinCharge3.jpg|Gordon in CGI Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters